taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
I Wish You Would
"I Wish You Would" is the seventh track from Taylor Swift's fifth studio album, 1989. It was written by Swift and Jack Antonoff. In the deluxe edition of the album, Swift also explained how she first wrote this song in a voice memo, followed by I Know Places and Blank Space. Voice memo Taylor said in the voice memo that this song was written after Jack had recorded a cool guitar track, and had sent it to her so she could play around with it. This took place during the Red Tour. Taylor explained that the song was about a girl and a guy who wanted each other back but neither of them knew, before playing the song. She described it as, "very dramatic." In the demo, she only sang through the first verse and chorus, but the lyrics were the same as the recorded version she released on the album. Hidden message Hidden message: He drove past her street every night. Following the hidden message storyline from the album, we find out that not only was the breakup hard for the girl, but it was also hard for the boy. They both were having a tough time forgetting each other and the relationship they both shared, but neither of them has told this to the other. This message also ties into the song's lyrics due to the reference to how the boy is driving down the girl's street, and how in the song, there are lines about how cars would drive by the girl's street, and she would see the headlights through her window. Lyrics It's two A. M. in your car Windows down, past my street The memories start You say it's in the past And drive straight ahead You're thinking that I hate you now 'Cause you still don't know what I never said Chorus I wish you would come back Wish I'd never hung up the phone like I did And I wish you knew that I will never forget you as long as I live Wish you were right here, right now It's all good I wish you would of Chorus It's two A. M. in my room Headlights pass the window pane I think of you Pre-Chorus We were crooked love In a straight line down Makes you wanna run and hide But it makes you turn right back around Chorus I wish we could go back And remember what we were fighting for Wish you knew that I miss you too much to be mad anymore Wish you were right here, right now It's all good I wish you would I wish, I wish, I I wish, I wish, I You always knew how to push my buttons You give me everything and nothing This mad, mad love makes you come rushing Stand back where you stood I wish you would I wish you would, I wish you would I wish you would, I wish you would It's two A. M., here we are I see your face Hear my voice in the dark Pre-Chorus & x2 Chorus I wish we could go back And remember what we were fighting for Wish you knew that I miss you too much to be mad anymore Wish you were right here, right now It's all good I wish you would You always knew how to push my buttons You give me everything and nothing This mad, mad love makes you come rushing Stand back where you stood I wish you would I wish you would, I wish you would I wish you would, I wish you would I wish, I wish, I I wish, I wish, I wish you would Category:1989 songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Jack Antonoff Category:Songs produced by Jack Antonoff Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Max Martin